The Year Was 1967
by Grace Harrison
Summary: The story is about a young girl who goes into the "Hippie Era". She becomes one and falls in love with one of the hippies. Then an unexpected suprise happens.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The year was 1967, in the city of San Francisco, California. The season was fall and the weather was windy. I was sitting on the corner of Haight-Ashbury St., staring at a lady who was dancing in the middle of the street. I wondered if she was a hippie or just my wild imagination. She was wearing a bright red tang top, blue bell bottom jeans and a Pocahontas headband. I wasn't sure if she was barefoot or not. She held an acoustic guitar in her arms and she was singing loudly.

I rose from where I was sitting and went up to the girl dancing in the street. The girl didn't seem to notice that someone was tapping her on the shoulder. She finally stopped dancing and turned around to face me. I could see my reflection in her emerald green eyes, a girl with wild hair, a ripped violet t-shirt and my faded bell bottom jeans. My style isn't all that fancy, you'll usually see me wearing a t-shirt and jeans, maybe a headband but my hair is usually loose and natural.

When she faced me, she had a big smile on her face. She had well-formed cheekbones and long, straight, red hair with a flower above her ear. She was a bit taller than me and had a petite body.

"Are you okay? I've been watching you for the past few minutes and you seem happy for some reason," I said calmly.

"Hey! Well, yes. I'm excited! Aren't you?" yelled the stranger.

"Why would I be?"  
"Hello?! It's San Francisco! Everything happens here and I have decided to go after my dream," she exclaimed, "By the way, my name is Julie. And you are?"

"Maggie Robinson."

"Maggie? Well Maggie, come with me."

Julie grabbed my arm with her big bony hands and dragged me down the street. She has much strength for the petite figure she had. We walked at least a mile before I asked her where she was taking me. I had just met a random stranger and now she's acting as if she's met me before.

"Julie, where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

She responded "My hangout."

I thought she could be high, she's taking a complete stranger home for no reason. I don't even feel safe in these streets she's taking me through. All the people we're passing are hippies. I'm not used to being around these kinds of people. Where I come from, everything is quiet, perfect, and plain boring. The crazy hippies were dancing on the dirty streets, jumping, singing, hugging, and just moving their arms around maniacally. Some hippies where saying to get ready for the Summer of Love. I wondered what they meant by that...

"Oh! We're here Maggie!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Her "hangout" wasn't much, but beautiful at the same time. It was a small house with 4 windows and a red tiled roof. There was a huge oak tree on the right side of the off-white house. The lawn seemed like a miniature jungle, trees were everywhere and the grass was tall. I checked the street name to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but there wasn't any sign that said where we were. I began to worry about my safety with this hippie girl. So I decided to ask her nicely where we were.  
"Julie, where are we exactly?"

"Maggs, don't worry, we're safe. My house is in Arcata, near Haight-Asbury."

I was looking around when all of a sudden a man popped up behind the tall green grass. I jumped immediately. I really don't like surprises as you see.

"Are you all right? You jumped pretty high." yelled the strange man.

"Oh," I said shaking, "yeah, I get scared easily".

The man was getting closer by the second. Every step he took he seemed to grow taller. By the time he approached me I was dazing up at him. The man was beautiful. The first thing I noticed about him was his hazel honey eyes. His auburn hair was flowing loosely all over his face and he was only wearing torn jeans. He was muscular; his shoulders wide and built.

"Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I was only-"

"Jett, you're not making a very good impression on my new friend." Julie answered dryly.

"Well what's her name Jules?"

"Maggie Robinson," she said proudly,"fancy ain't it?"

"Hello Maggie, My name is Jett; I am Julie's older brother."

He put his hand out to shake my hand. I stared at the large hand he had. It was bony, just like Julies. We shook hands for 5 seconds before Julie came and dragged me inside her house. I almost tripped on her door steps.

The inside of the house smelled like burnt cigar. There was smoke everywhere and there were other people inside sitting on the floor or rainbow colored bean bags. I couldn't decide if this was the living room or the bedroom because there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with sleeping bags laid around everywhere.

Julie came to my ear and whispered "Maggs, I want you to meet my neighbors."

She said all of their names but went too fast I couldn't remember. She pointed at them with her bony finger one by one saying a description of them. I only remember the names, Johnny, Luke, Lily, Sam, Jack and Taylor. Julie signaled Luke to stand up. Still astonished how many "hippies" there was in here.

"Maggie, meet Luke he's my brother also. I think you too will get along fine. Both of you are quiet."

I looked up to meet his eyes but he was staring at something else. I followed his eyes to see where he was staring. He was staring down at somebody's feet which was quite awkward. I looked to see and i saw these filthy scratched feet with still some bloody cuts. I asked stupidly whose feet they were when I realized they were mine.

Luke without emotion in his words, he said "Uh… Maggie, those are _your_ feet."

"Yes, they are. They really are…" I sounded high, probably because of the smoke filling the room.

"Maggie I think we should clean that up. You don't want infected toes do you?"

"No I don't."

"Then follow me" he said leading me to a tiny hallway full of melted candles and posters taped on the walls. The musicians that were on these posters were interesting. There was Jimi Hendrix, Jefferson Airplane, Cresedence Clearwater Revival, Grateful Dead, The Doors, The Who, The Zombies, The Rolling Stones, Janis Joplin and so many more.

We finally stopped at a red door which had a sign that said "Touch Me Baby". He opened it and the smell of lavender filled my lungs. I was surprised at how this one room smelled so neat and clean. The room had a large sunset window which viewed the tall grass, oak trees, beautiful Lilies and the marvelous sunset. There was a king sized bed on the floor with flowery covers and pink pillows. I heard someone snoring under those covers.

"Here Maggie we have to be quiet, someone's napping. Stay here and let me get some cloth to cover that big cut you got."

While I waited I sat Indian style on the carpet floor. The snoring kept getting louder and louder so I stood up and tip-toed to the bed side. I saw auburn hair all over the pillows. I got closer to see if i could see better when all of a sudden the person turned around and faced me. But the person was still sleeping. I was trying to recognize them but the bed covers were covering the persons face. Suddenly, the person's eyes opened. I backed off afraid and sorry.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I woke you up! I'll just leave and-"

The man yawning answered, "No don't worry, I need to get up anyways… Maggie is that you? Wait what are you doing in my room?"

"Uh Luke brought me in here to clean my cuts up. He might've brought me here because the other rooms are full of smoke. Jett, I didn't mean to bother you."

Jett was leaning on the bed without a shirt and staring at me dully, as if he was choosing his words carefully. His expression was blank and his auburn curls were covering his forehead. I saw some sweat pouring down near his ears. His dull eyes were distracted staring at my toes. Where my scratched up feet that noticeable I thought. He switched his gaze and looked straight at me.

"Maggie." He said seriously.

"Yes?" I answered worried.

"You have beautiful eyes."

I was surprised by the compliment he gave me. No one usually noticed my pale gray eyes. Compliments are rare for me.

"Thank you," I answered with a grin.

Jett stood up and walked to stand right in front of me. I backed away and fell backwards. "You idiot!" I scolded myself. The only thing I can ever do is embarrass myself. He leaned over me and grabbed my hand. His hand was very warm and large. He pulled me up and we came face to face.

The smell of lavender began to disappear quickly. The smell of his sweet breath was all i could smell now. The atmosphere was kind of awkward.

"Hey! Maggie I found some bandages and some-"

"Whoa… am I interrupting something here?" Luke asked with a smile on his face.


End file.
